The Multiverse
The Multiverse is a TV show created and run by Purple133. It originally aired September 5, 2014 and aired its series finale May 29, 2026 after 312 episodes. A movie was released on May 28, 2027. A sequel was released on May 25, 2030 ending the franchise after 16 years. Crew Purple133 (S1 - 12) CrazySponge (S1 - ) ImageNotUploaded (S1 - ) FireMatch (S3 - ) CobblePirate21 (S5 - ) Main Characters * Billy * Thomas * Joel * Alex * Grace * The Milliprince * Spikel King * The Angel of Death * Darth Slader (RIP OFF, DON'T SUE) * Mario * Joey * Toby * Luigi * Waluigi * The Cyber King/Orange Midas * Pablo the Pirate Episode Guide Season One Season One of The Multiverse premiered on September 5, 2014 and aired the finale on May 22, 2015. This season introduced Billy, Thomas, and Joel as main characters as well as establishing some core villains such as Spikel King and Henry Jacobson (only scene as a teenager in one shot, doesn't return until Season Eight). Season Two Season Two of The Multiverse premiered September 4, 2015 and aired the finale on May 20, 2016. This season introduced The Milliprince, the show's main villain. It also introduced Grace, a speedster with pink lightning. Season Three Season three of The Multiverse premiered on September 2, 2016 and aired the finale on May 26, 2017. This season had The Milliprince return as the main villain as well as introducing Joey, who had the ability to wield fire. Season Four Season four of The Multiverse premiered September 1, 2017 and aired the finale on May 25, 2018. This season started to set up a lot more of the Multiverse's lore, doing more than any other season before it. Season Five Season five of The Multiverse premiered September 28, 2018 and aired the finale May 31, 2019. This season introduced the evil clones, showing what Billy, Joel, and Thomas would've been if things had started differently in the Multiverse for them. Season Six Season six of The Multiverse premiered September 20, 2019 and aired the finale on May 30, 2020. It had two different sub--series, one set 30 years in the future (The Future, Part One - The New Adventures of the Multiverse) and one about Darth Slader's backstory (Origin of Evil - Kyber Crystals Scattered). Season Seven Season seven of The Multiverse premiered September 4, 2020 and aired the finale on May 28, 2021. It saw the return of The Milliprince, as well as bringing Paradox into existence. Season Eight Season eight of The Multiverse premiered on September 10, 2021 and aired the finale May 27, 2022. It built up the backstory behind H.I.V.E, which first came out in the "Flash Forward" mini-series. It also introduced Alex, who became Billy's partner in later seasons. Video Games Five video games were released for The Multiverse. The first four took three seasons of the show and combined them into a game, while the fifth was based off of the movie. There was also a stand alone brawl game. * The Multiverse Chapter One: Enter the Milliprince * The Multiverse Chapter Two: Anti Matter Splatter * The Multiverse Chapter Three: Mori * The Multiverse Chapter Four: Chaos Rises with Dawn * The Multiverse Chapter Five: Darkness on the Horizon * The Multiverse Brawlers Comics (Season 13) A series of 26 comics were released and labeled "The Multiverse: Season 13" in 2029. Informational All episodes already have titles, so please don't add any if you see a TBA! Purple133 just has to add them, but he has quite a lot! To be a writer, just leave a comment saying, I want to be a writer! Also, we can only have three more writers!Category:Purple133Category:The Creative ChestCategory:The MultiverseCategory:2018Category:2018 Spin-OffsCategory:CrazySpongeCategory:FDBackup Category:Episode Guides Category:2018 Episode Guides Category:Season Guides Category:2018 Season Guides |}